Forbidden Fruit
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mrs. Williamson returns from showing an example of sexual activity with her husband and catches the eye of one of her own students very curious about her own sexuality. Set after the Meaning of Life sex segment, Patricia Quinn fan fic.


**A/N: Random story of Mrs. Williamson in Monty Python's the Meaning of Life set after John Cleese's sexual education lesson with his wife played by the lovely, gorgeous red-head, Patricia Quinn. I know she's only in that scene and movie, but this is basically a Pat Quinn fan fic of her in her own class away from her husband. Maybe I'll do more, I don't know, maybe if I get some reviews, I'll feel motivated enough to do more. I only own OCs, Mr. and Mrs. Williamson belongs to Monty Python. **

* * *

The room of freshman girls were chattering as they had Mrs. Williamson away for the day yesterday. She was assisting her husband in his part of the school to teach the boys by allowing him to make love to her right in front of a bunch of perverted teenage boys. Mrs. Williamson was no doubt a very beautiful woman, a lot of the boys wanted to get in on the action with her, but Mr. Williamson did it himself. A lot of the girls wanted to grow up to be as beautiful as Mrs. Williamson, but one of her students harbored a curious, lesbian crush on her. 15-year-old Lucy.

Mrs. Williamson stepped inside, making sure her bra was hooked properly and her panties were in line under her uniformed skirt as she walked inside to collect the girls. "Good morning, girls." she greeted in her exotic accent.

"Good morning, Mrs. Williamson." the freshman girls droned.

"Sorry you had to miss me yesterday, Mr. Williamson needed a demonstration to his boys." the red-headed teacher smiled apologetically as she set her purse down on her desk. "They, like us now, are going to learn about reproduction. Only, I'm not going to do what my husband did for his class..." her voice dropped low to a whisper. "Can't remember the last time he and I got under covers for pleasure willingly..."

Lucy gripped the ends of her desk, licking her lips. She had heard that last part as the other girls didn't seem to notice or care about their teacher's sex life. Lucy was though, being Mrs. Williamson's pet.

"You are all that the age where you feel most sexually active," Mrs. Williamson began to lecture once she seated herself comfortable. "I must warn you though, to save yourselves for marriage. I know, you all heard this speech from your parents, but this is very important. It can lead to consequences if you do it wrong." Mrs. Williamson then took off her sweater, feeling warm in the school classroom. "Excuse me, girls."

Lucy sniffled once Mrs. Williamson slide off her sweater. She nearly caught a glimpse of the married woman's frilly bra, but it was snapped away once the teacher's undershirt slid down. Lucy then sat back in her chair to avoid staring at her teacher in an inappropriate fashion.

"That's better," Mrs. Williamson smiled. "Now, let's get started, shall we?" she turned from the class, writing on her chalkboard, silently cursed as the piece of chalk snapped. She then bent down to pick it up.

"Mrs. Williamson?" Lucy said, trying her best to avoid stammering like a fish caught on a hook.

"Yes?" Mrs. Williamson set herself back up. She turned and saw her 'pet' had picked up the other piece of chalk. "Ah!"

"I found it for you." Lucy gave a sheepish smile.

"Thank you, Lucy, I appreciate it." Mrs. Williamson took the chalk from her hands, allowing their hands to touch. Her skin was very smooth and creamy like how Lucy imagined it too, smelling of sweet scents like vanilla and lavender. "You may be seated now, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, then walked back to her desk, feeling weak in her ankles. She had managed to touch her teacher crush without it being awkward or illegal.

After teaching about sexual reproduction, Lucy felt she was horny for Mrs. Williamson more than usual. After the last class left, Mrs. Williamson was erasing the board saying goodbye to her class as they went home. Lucy, however, crept to the older woman, shuffling her feet. "Mrs. Williamson?" she piped up.

Mrs. Williamson turned to Lucy. "I thought you had gone home, can I help you with anything, my dear?"

"Y-Yeah... I have questions about sex..." Lucy gulped, sounding like she were trying to court the already married, adult woman. "How do I know if I'm gay or not?"

Mrs. Williamson tried to make sure they were alone, she quickly shut the door. She didn't want the head master to hear about this. If he were, Mrs. Williamson could consider herself fired and forced to work at home to provide for her husband. Their marriage's reputation had been drawn in the mud ever since they had years without sexual contact and Mrs. Williamson made discoveries about herself. "Don't you experiment with your friends?" Mrs. Williamson asked, sitting her in a chair across from her desk.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't have friends, Mrs. Williamson."

"Oh." the teacher sounded touched about that. "Surely you must, you're a very bright and unique girl..."

Lucy blushed at them, but still shook her head. "They all call me your pet ever since the first day in your class and I'm the only one who doesn't mind your homework assignments or adult talk."

"You _are_ a bit advanced for your age, you remind me of myself when I was a freshman in school..." Mrs. Williamson smirked. "I'm not even that into my husband anymore... Lucy, it's okay to be a lesbian, if you're happy, that's all that matters."

"What if I have a crush on a teacher?" Lucy scooted closer.

Mrs. Williamson pressed her fingers together, resting her chin at the top of them. "Is this teacher me?"

"How did you know?" Lucy blushed in an instant, looking into her endless, peaceful and tranquil green eyes.

"You're young, it's more obvious in that age," Mrs. Williamson chuckled. "It's okay though, Lucy, I know how you feel... Sometime after being married, I realized that I am a lesbian too, but not just any lesbian... I'm a cougar."

"Cougar?"

"I'm an older person who craves lust from younger persons."

"How long?"

Mrs. Williamson snake grinned, implying she liked girls around Lucy's age. "I know how you feel about me, Lucy... What do you say we make your dreams into a reality?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "But, what about your husband?"

"Ah, forget him," Mrs. Williamson pinned Lucy down on her desk. "You're more loyal and dependent... You may be a child, but I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you and not my husband..."

"M-M-M-Mrs. Williamson..." Lucy gulped.

"Shush," Mrs. Williamson pressed her red-nailed finger to the child's mouth. "Not another word..." She then made sweet passionate love to Lucy right there with the door closed to avoid the head master.

* * *

After the exchange of lust, the student and teacher left the classroom.

"So, Lucy, anymore questions?" Mrs. Williamson flattened her hair which was now more wild than it usually is.

"I'll call you..." Lucy said, her voice shook up from the sudden present she was given.

"Call me Patricia when we're not in school." Mrs. Williamson grabbed her butt, squeezing it.

Lucy giggled and blushed, walking off.

Patricia smiled as soon as the student was gone. "Better than my husband... And she calls herself a high school virgin..."

* * *

**A/N: I have NO idea where this came from, I know it's sick and wrong but don't flame me, just read & review. **


End file.
